Recuerda todo por lo que luchamos
by Nea Poulain
Summary: La guerra ha pasado, parece que las batallas han terminado, pero a ellos aun les queda luchar la última. La peor de todas.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Yo no me hago responsable de las mierdas que ella le hace a sus personajes.

_Este fic participa en el "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2014-2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

_Mi fic es para Aru97 y responde a su petición sobre los Longbottom. Espero que te guste, porque sí, está muy triste._

* * *

**Recuerda todo por lo que luchamos**

_"__Remember, remember all we fight for_

_Remember, remember all we fight for"_

_Heaven, The Walkmen_

* * *

_1981_

La noche se sentía tranquila, tan diferente a otras noches que habían pasado, temiendo por sus vidas y las de sus amigos. Quedaban tantos que ya no estaban, que parecía todo un sueño. Que ellos lo hubiera logrado y los demás no. Pero todo había acabado hacía semanas y aunque afuera aún se sentía el frío del invierno, ellos estaban tranquilos. Podían dormir tranquilos sin temer que un mensaje urgente los fuera a despertar y aun no acababan de creérselo.

Alice se acurrucó junto a Frank, que le había quitado ya parte de las cobijas y roncaba un poco, como todas las noches. Tendrían un día pesado y Alice no dejaba de pensar en la comida que tendría que preparar para que Augusta no se quejara. Su suegra no sabía cocinar —según Frank, sólo cocinaba desgracias—, pero eso no le quitaba los méritos de apreciar una buena comida y Alice quería que la comida familiar saliera perfecta. Irían sus padres, su suegra y los tíos de Frank.

Quizá por eso seguía despierta, mirando por la ventana, sin poder dormir. Veía la nieve caer por la ventana y, aunque nunca le había gustado del todo el frío del invierno, estaba feliz. En paz. Por primera vez desde que había salido de Hogwarts estaba tranquila, con la sensación de que nada ni nadie podría alterar aquel momento perfecto. Neville dormía a un cuarto de distancia y desde que dormía toda la noche de corrido, Alice sentía que podía descansar. Antes había estado siempre agotada, temiendo por las vidas de sus amigos, cuidando a Neville, luchando por un mundo mejor.

Pero todo estaba bien. Se volvió a mover en la cama, quedando boca arriba, mirando al techo. Se puso una mano justo debajo del pecho y suspiró, repitiéndose, para sí, que todo estaba bien. Entonces, un ruido tronó en la puerta, como si alguien la hubiera derribado.

Alice contuvo la respiración un momento, conteniendo el pánico. En menos de un segundo tenía la mano sobre su varita, ya acostumbrada a hacerlo después de noches en vela temiendo lo que pudiera pasar.

—¡Frank, despierta, Frank!

* * *

_1977_

_Auror… Un día iba a poder llamarse auror. Su madre había tenido lágrimas en los ojos desde la primera vez que había dicho que planeaba hacer al dejar Hogwarts. Augusta Longbottom, que sonreía poco desde que había muerto su padre, Frank Sr., había sonreído y había declarado tener un hijo muy valiente. Le había hablado de su padre, de lo valiente que siempre había sido. Y lo había animado. _

_Así que estaba allí, sufriendo los primeros estragos de cansancio en el pequeño patio de la academia de aurores, un edificio victoriano que seguramente parecía parte de la universidad de Oxford, pequeño y con pocas aulas, la mayoría de las cuales eran sitios de entrenamiento y una pequeña biblioteca. Le faltaban tres años de adiestramiento, pero sentía que ya estaba suficientemente cansado. _

_Así lo encontró Alice McAllen, compañera de Hogwarts dos años mayor que él, que estaba en el último año de su adiestramiento. Tenía la misma cara redonda que tenía en Hogwarts, pero el cabello más corto, quizá por comodidad. A Frank se le antojó un rostro amable, afable, no demasiado propio de una persona que estudiaba para convertirse en la elite de los cazadores de magos oscuros. Además, había oído los rumores sobre ella. Algunos la llamaban la mejor de su generación. _

_—__¿De primero? —preguntó ella._

_—__Sí… _

_—__Se nota… —ella sonrió, sentándose junto a él—. Alice… Alice…_

_—__McAllen —completó él._

_—__Veo que mi fama trasciende…_

_—__No, en realidad… Hogwarts… —explicó él, enrojeciendo—. Estabas en Gryffindor, como yo. _

_—__¡Ah! ¡Cierto! —dijo ella—. ¿Eres Fer…? No… Fre… No… ¡Frank! ¡Frank algo! _

_—__Frank Longbottom. _

_Alice extendió la mano y sonrio. _

_—__Encantada de conocerte, Frank Longbottom. ¿Quieres que te de algunos consejos?_

* * *

_1981_

—¡Alice! —Frank despertó dando aquel grito—. ¡Neville!

Ella lo entendió a la perfección. Se puso en pie sin preocuparse de conseguir algo con que taparse el frío, con Frank detrás de ella y corrió hasta el cuarto de su hijo, que había despertado ya y estaba llorando. En otras circunstancias, quizá se habría enfrentado a quien fuera que estuviera allá abajo, pero tenían que pensar en Neville. Neville…

—Shh… shhh… —intentó calmarlo al levantarlo. Frank estaba justo detrás de ella. Siempre había sido más alto, casi una cabeza—. Shhh, mi niño… shhh… mami está aquí. —Pero Neville, que quizá intuía el peligro, el pánico en la voz de su madre, no se quedó callado en ningún momento—. Neville… shhhh…

Frank reaccionó rápido, oyendo ruidos en el primer piso.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí…

—La chimenea del primer piso está…

—No, por ahí no… —jaló a Alice, apremiándola para salir de allí, pues los ruidos ya se oían cerca de las escaleras de caracol que llevaban hasta el segundo piso—. En el estudio que nunca usamos hay una chimenea.

Salieron corriendo, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, pero aun así los llantos de Neville podrían delatar su posición en cualquier momento. Alice había estado temiendo que ese momento desde que la noticia de que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado había caído se había propagado; no todo podía ser tan pacífico. Sólo había estado esperando que no pasara en aquella pequeña casa.

Frank abrió la puerta del estudio con un _alohomora_ demasiado rápido y Alice se aproximó hasta la chimenea, encendiendo el fuego rápidamente. Su marido buscó los polvos flú en los cajones y le pasó lo suficiente como para que se marcharan los tres.

Entonces, en menos de un segundo, pasaron tres cosas.

La puerta tronó y cayó, producto de un _bombarda_ excepcionalmente ejecutado, Frank salió disparado hasta la pared de atrás, y la risa de una mujer resonó por toda la habitación.

—Bueno, bueno, tenemos familia completa…

Alice miró con pánico a Frank y decidió que no se iría sin él. Puso a Neville en la chimenea, para después dejar caer sobre él los polvos flú y pronunciar el nombre de la casa de la madre de Frank y después, con un rápido y certero movimiento de varita, hizo explotar la chimenea, para que los atacantes no pudieran seguirlos.

Fue ese el momento en el que Frank alzó la varita y contratacó. Ese era su chico.

* * *

_1977_

_—__Así que… ¿por qué elegiste la profesión? —preguntó ella, después de darle un trago a la cerveza de mantequilla. Estaban en el Caldero Chorreante, tomando una copa después de un día agotador. Casi había acabado su primer semestre en la academia de aurores y ella le había dicho que tenían que celebrar._

_Frank se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta, sin saber que responder. En realidad, nunca le había confesado sus razones a nadie, se burlarían de él. La mayoría respondía sin duda alguna «quiero luchar contra los malos», «quiere atrapar magos oscuros» o alguna frase parecida, así que él decía algo igual casi siempre, pero había descubierto que a Alice McAllen no era fácil mentirle. _

_—__No sé… parecía emocionante… —acabó diciendo y luego apuró un gran trago de su cerveza de mantequilla. _

_Alice se rio. _

_—__No lo compro —acabó diciendo, aun con una sonrisa medio burlona—. Tú no eres como los prepotentes que van en busca de aventura y desertan porque descubren que ser auror no es ser sólo músculo y ser buen duelista, sino tener cerebro. Así que, Frank Longbottom, te lo pregunto de nuevo: ¿por qué elegiste convertirte en auror? —Alice había acomodado los codos sobre la mesa y lo miraba fijamente. _

_—__Porque… porque… _

_—__Sólo suéltalo, Frankie… —lo animó ella. _

_—__Bueno… porque… —Genial. Ya se había puesto rojo. ¿Por qué no podía sólo decirlo? Temía que alguien se burlara de él y lo llamara idealista, porque la primera persona a la que se lo había dicho varios años, lo había hecho. Por supuesto, McGonagall lo había animado y le había parecido ver orgullo en sus ojos y su madre se había emocionado. Pero la gente de su edad… _

_Eso era diferente._

_—__¿Lo vas a decir o no? _

_—__Quiero-luchar-por-un-mundo-mejor… —acabo soltando, esperando las risas de Alice. _

_Pero ella sólo sonrió._

* * *

_1981_

Eran cuatro.

Bellatrix Lestrange. Joven, aún. Cabello negro negrísimo, rizado, que le caía por la espalda. No era la primera vez que se veían cara a cara, pero había conseguido seguir en libertad. Nadie había logrado probarle nada. Aún. Pero Alice sabía que debajo de su brazo se escondía una marca tenebrosa que esperaba volver a arder para que la mujer acudiera al llamado. Implacable.

Los dos Lestrange, uno más alto que el otro. Prófugos, pero aun libres. Como Alice había descubierto, cuando uno era un mago, esconderse era absurdamente sencillo. Mientras más movía la varita contra ellos, más descubría lo implacables que podían ser. Había peleado con ambos, pero nunca juntos y en ese momento llevaba las de perder.

Y el último, un muchacho de cabellos rubios, demasiado joven, al que había visto un par de veces en circunstancias totalmente distintas. Un chico que había intentado salir con Marlene McKinnon y había sido rechazado. Un muchacho con el que una vez había ido a Hogwarts y siempre le había sorprendido su sonrisa ladina, como si escondiera algo.

El hijo de Barty Crouch. Su jefe.

—¡_Confrigo_! —exclamó, lanzando la explosión contra una pared, haciendo que un pedazo se desplomara cerca de Rabastan Lestrange. No le importaba sepultar la casa si la sepultaba con ellos, pero prefería no hacerlo.

Aún tenía un hijo esperándola del otro lado de la chimenea.

Sólo que, en aquellas peleas, un segundo era capaz de cambiarlo todo y voltearlo al revés. Bellatrix Lestrange tuvo el encantamiento ganador y, como había creído Alice, no fue una maldición asesina. Aquella mujer amaba jugar con su presa antes de comerla.

El caso es que, aun siendo una de las mejores aurores de su tiempo, Alice tenía puntos débiles. Algunos de los cuales había trabajado para que no se notaran, pero uno que siempre estaría allí: Frank. Y cuando el perdió la varita gracias al hechizo de desarme más viejo del mundo, el _expelliarmus_, ella se distrajo y Rodolphus Lestrange se encargó de quitarle la suya y atarle las manos.

—Bueno, bueno, parece que han perdido… —oyó la voz de uno de ellos.

* * *

_1978_

_El año había empezado con ellos montando guardia. Eran aprendices, así que les tocaba todo el trabajo aburrido que los demás no querían ni tocar. Las guardias de los escasos días libres de la División de aurores. O sea, los domingos. Siempre debía haber alguien allí y Alice y Frank habían salido sorteados el mismo día, así que no estaba resultando tan aburrido, pero las horas eran demasiado largas y Frank ya no tenía ideas para seguir llenándolas._

_Les había tocado un día tranquilo. Uno de esos días raros en los que parecía que no iba a pasar nada. Pero en plena guerra, siempre pasaba algo._

_—__Entonces, ¿no tuviste novias? _

_—__Bueno, sí, no lo pongas tan dramático —le dijo Frank—. Sólo no tuve ninguna lo suficientemente seria. _

_—__A ver, ¿y qué se necesita, según tú, para tener una novia seria? Novias son novias, Frank._

_—__Bueno, a ver… digamos que hay chicas que te gustan… _

_—__En mi casi serían chicos… _

_—… __y la primera vez que sales con ella…_

_—__Él._

_—… __descubres que no te interesa demasiado, así que tienen una relación corta, pero no seria… _

_—__¿Y las serias? _

_—__Son aquellas personas que además de físicamente, te atraen por su personalidad, su plática —intentó explicar Frank—. Son muchas más cosas que simple atracción física. ¿Lo entiendes? _

_—__Creo que sí, pero nunca había oído que nadie hiciera tu clasificación… —sonrió Alice. _

_Y volvieron a quedarse callados otra vez. Se les estaban acabando los temas de conversación para ese día. Entonces, Frank hizo lo más estúpido e impulsivo que pudo haber hecho nunca y de lo que nunca se arrepintió._

_Besó a Alice._

_Cuando se separaron, ella sonreía._

_—__Entonces, ¿yo soy una…? _

_Entró un aviso urgente por la chimenea, y ya no pudieron hablar más del tema._

* * *

_1981_

Frank, protector como siempre, se apresuró a colocarse frente a Alice, sirviéndole de escudo. Siempre había hecho eso con ella, como si sólo poniéndosele enfrente la salvara de cualquier peligro existente en el mundo. Alice sabía que las cosas no eran tan sencillas, pero en ese momento se sintió un poco segura teniéndolo enfrente, aunque en lo único en lo que pudiera pensar en ese momento fuera en Neville, que aún estaba esperándola del otro lado de la chimenea, en la casa de su suegra.

—No conseguirán nada aquí… —intentó desanimarlos Frank, pero los cuatro mortífagos sonrieron. Eso parecía importarles más bien poco.

—Ya decidiremos eso nosotros —respondió Rabastan.

—Creemos que saben dónde está nuestro señor… —dejó caer Rodolphus.

—Lo mismo que ustedes —espetó Frank—. Muerto.

—¡No está muerto! —fue Bellatrix la que soltó el primer grito, acercando su rostro—. Un día volverá.

Alice tuvo que contener las ganas de reír. Lo hubiera hecho de no haber sido derrotada por aquellos mortífagos. Tantas esperanzas depositadas en un mago al que le había rebotado su propia maldición al intentar herir a un niño eran, hasta cierto punto, absurdas. El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado había sido sólo un mago mortal, aunque sus propios seguidores se negaran a aceptarlo. Y con su caída muchos se habían hecho a un lado.

Pero no esos cuatro.

Y Alice estaba frente a ellos no y sabía si volvería a ver a Neville.

—Está muerto —dijo, finalmente, desde atrás de su marido—. No lo revivirán.

Pudo atisbar un rastro de furia en el rostro de Bellatrix, pero este desapareció rápido, antes de que Alice estuviera segura de lo que había visto. En vez de eso, se acercó y jaló a Frank.

—Ya veremos qué opinas cuanto oigas los gritos de tu marido. —Apuntó con la varita—. ¡_Crucio_!

Perforaban la piel. Y ella no sabía nada del paradero del Señor Tenebroso.

* * *

_1978_

_—__¿Por qué me citaste aquí? —preguntó Alice al sentarse—. Sabes que tengo mucho trabajo… _

_Estaban en una mesa apartada de la puerta en las Tres Escobas, que estaba repleta de estudiantes. Frank reconocía a algunos de los mayores, pero no les prestaba atención. Pronto se acabaría el curso escolar y otro grupo de magos de diecisiete y dieciocho años sería arrojado a un mundo donde la supervivencia no estaba asegurada de ninguna manera. Los ataques habían empeorado en los últimos meses. _

_—__Quería decirte algo… —empezó él._

_—__Ah, qué bien, yo también —dijo ella, llamando a Madame Rosmerta para que les llevara un par de cervezas de mantequilla—. Te va a gustar, me lo dijo Moody. _

_—__¿Ah, sí? —preguntó él._

_—__Sí, sí, se me acercó el viernes porque quería hablarme de… —de repente se interrumpió—. Pero tú querías decirme algo primero. Empieza tú._

_—__No, no, tú, seguro que lo mío puede esperar._

_—__¿Seguro? _

_—__Seguro. _

_—__Bueno… el caso es que Moody se acercó y me comentó algo sobre… bueno… sobre un proyecto aparte de la División de aurores. La orden del Fénix —dejó caer Alice._

_—__¿Qué?_

_—__Sí… es secreto… pero… lidera Dumbledore —se trabó, parecía que no sabía exactamente cómo explicarlo—. Bueno, quieren pelear contra quien-tú-sabes, sólo que de manera aparte. Están convencidos de que las prácticas del ministerio nunca llegarán a gran cosa. Quiere invitarnos a una reunión, antes de que digamos otra cosa… ¿quieres ir? Es una buena oportunidad para hacer lo que se supone que íbamos a hacer con los aurores: cambiar el mundo._

_—__Vamos —accedió Frank—. No puede ser tan malo. _

_—__Entonces, ¿qué querías decirme? _

_—__Alice McAllen, ¿te casarías conmigo? —lo soltó muy rápido, antes de sacar el anillo, que se apresuró a enseñarle rápidamente después del «conmigo»._

_—__¡Sí!_

_Frank sabía que eran demasiado jóvenes. Pero las guerras siempre apresuraban esas cosas._

* * *

1981

Los gritos de Frank le perforaron los oídos largo rato. Le preguntaron varias veces información que ella no conocía y no conocería por muchos que los gritos de Frank le torturaban los oídos. Después empezaron a hacerlo con ella, porque se aburrían. La _cruciatus_ dolía de una manera que nada le había dolido jamás. Ni siquiera se comparaba al dolor del parto que, muchas mujeres clamaban, era terrible; pero Alice sabía que después de sufrir del dolor del parto, había un hermoso hijo esperando, después de la _cruciatus_, no había nada.

—¡No lo sabemos! —espetó ella, cubierta de sudor, cuando la dejaron en paz—. ¡No sabemos nada! ¡NADA!

Entonces oyó la risa del chico de cabellos claros, el más joven. Una risa oscura y tenebrosa.

—¿Y crees que por eso los dejaremos ir? —preguntó—. ¿Para qué le cuenten a todos sobre esto? ¿O crees que dejé ir a Marlene McKinnon mientras gritaba? ¿No te acuerdas cómo quedó su cadáver?

—No hoy… —musitó Rabastan Lestrange—. Hoy los tenemos.

—¡_Crucio_!

Y entonces, el dolor ya no paró para Alice. En ningún momento. Intentó distraerse, acordarse del día en el que le dijo a Frank que estaba embarazada y sonreír, pero no tenía fuerzas. Acordarse del día que nació Neville y Frank juró que, pasara lo que pasara, siempre iban a ser una familia feliz. Todas las promesas que se habían hecho, incluso las que se habían hecho a sí mismos, iban a romperse en aquel momento.

Porque no podía pensar en otra cosa, mientras el dolor la penetraba, que no fuera su hijo.

Neville.

Había deseado un mejor futuro para él y nunca se había imaginado que no estaría para verlo allí.

«Neville, Neville, Neville…»

Porque mientras su mente se apagaba, era lo único en lo que podía pensar.

* * *

_2:00 am_

Una mujer se levanta, creyendo que ha oído el grito de un recién nacido. Baja las escaleras y contiene una exclamación al encontrarse no a un recién nacido en la chimenea apagada, sino a su nieto. Llama a su hijo y a su nuera, pero no aparecen. Los llama a gritos, pero no aparecen. Intenta dirigirse a su casa, al final, ya en estado de desesperación, pero la chimenea está cerrada.

Tendrá que esperar hasta la mañana siguiente para conocer el destino de los padres de su nieto.

_"__Our children will always hear_

_romantic tales of distant years"_

_Heaven, The Walkmen._

* * *

**¡Hola, Aru! Este es un tema tan explotado que no sabía cómo abordarlo, hasta que lo abordé. Espero que te haya gustado, a pesar de que yo siento que hubiera necesitado el triple de palabras para escribir todo lo que hubiera querido sobre ellos.**

**La canción que inicia y termina el fic es Heaven, The Walkmen y es muy buena para oírla mientras se lee. El dato curioso es que es la canción del series finale de How I met your mother (o en otras palabras, una de las únicas partes buenas de esa cosa horrible). **

**Espero que te haya gustado. Feliz navidad. Feliz año nuevo. Y feliz día de reyes.**

_Andrea Poulain _

_a 27 de Diciembre de 2014_


End file.
